Dear Vocaloid, UTAU, and Vipperloids!
by KiramekiUtau
Summary: Welcome! Yokoso! To the Vocaloid house! Make the Vocaloid's lives busier by requesting them something, asking questions, and commenting! They will surely reply!
1. Welcome! Yokoso!

"Welcome!" Kira says happily, smiling cheerfully. The other Vocaloids look at her suspiciously.

"Master, just who are you saying 'welcome' too...?" Len asks suspiciously. Really, what _was_ going on with the Master these days? Her sadistic attitude, stories...

"Just the readers/writers out there, Len-kun. Now run along and play with Rin-chan before I hurt you."

And Len leaves with a rather depressed look on his face.

"Anyways. Do I seem scary to you? I really hope not." Kira says cheerfully once more, tossing her green and blue hair over her shoulder. "So, this is the Vocaloid House! And I am their master, Kirameki! But pshh, you can all call me Kira. Like the epically awesome Death Note character."

"Awesome...?" Kaito says suspiciously, eating a slice of chocolate and strawberry short cake with Miku. "I thought she hated that Light idiot..."

Miku shrugs. "I have no idea what goes on in her mind, and I don't want to either."

"Now, the reason I have created this is because the Vocaloids seem to have _way_ too much free time!" She says, the smile still on her face. But she cracks her knuckles. "Yesterday they did something that they regretted afterwards. After they finish their homework, they have absolutely nothing to do. So what have I done? I have created this beautiful system where they'll _never_ have free time!"

All the Vocaloids look at her warily.

"Je-jeez..." Len says at last, a rather disbelieving look on her face.

"K-Kira-chan..." Rin says in a disbelieving tone as well. Only a few of the Vocaloids addressed Kira as 'Kira'. The others usually adress her as 'Master'.

"As long as I'm with Luka-chan, I'm fine with anything~!" Gakupo cries, flinging his arms around Luka's shoulders.

Luka immediately develops a stern look. "Get off. Right now. Idiot."

"Here, you may request anything you like!" Kira continues. "From asking Kaito to refrain from eating ice cream for a week-"

"WHAT?" Kaito exclaims, looking depressed at once. Miku shoots him an apologetic look.

"To asking Gakupo to do something to our dear Luka!"

"K-K-Kira!" Luka stammers, turning beet red and dropping the Play Station 3 box she was about to open.

"I don't mind~!" Gakupo grinned, and hugged Luka.

"Get off me!"

"You can also asked questions," Kira ignores them, and continues, "like, 'Len, DO YOU LOVE RIN!'"

"WH-WHAT?" Len says in shock, turning red.

Rin doesn't say anthing, her mouth hung wide open in shock.

"And comment, please! You can say stuff like 'DELL, I LOVETH YOU SO MUCH MARRY ME PLEAASEEEE~!' to 'KAITO, I EFFING HATE YOU SO MUCH DIEEEEEEE!'"

Kaito was on all fours. "It's always me... always me..."

Miku sweatdropps and pats his back. "Don't worry, she loves ya. She's just... weird, you know."

Kaito doesn't respond; he continues to wallow in depression.

"So please, request, ask, and comment away! Make the lives of these poor, lonely Vocaloids livlier! Please!" Kira was begging now.

"What are we exactly... your toys?" Len asks skeptically.

Kira looks at him, touching her chin for a moment. And then she nods. "Mhm."

"Why...?"

"I did create you, after all! Oh, also. You may request me to make stories, if you wish! Of any pairings! Anything!"

There was silence as everyone stares at Kira.

"I don't think..."

"Neither do I..."

They were all murmuring. Kira pretends not to be hurt, and continues.

"REQUEST, EVERYONE!" Kira yells one last time. "And, we're out!"


	2. A confession, first kiss, genderbender?

"EVERYONE!" Kira shouted, and all of the Vocaloids and UTAUloids jumped in shock.

"What's she up to now...?" Teto muttered uncomfortably.

"We have e-mails~! For the request/comment/question thing~!" Kira said cheerfully, jumping up and down. Everyone ignored her and went back to doing their work. An anger mark appeared on her forehead.

"IF YOU ARE ALL _NOT_ IN THE LIVING ROOM BY THE COUNT OF THREE, THEN I WILL PUT YOU IN HIBERNATION FOR ONE. WHOLE. EFFING. MONTH." She threatened, and they all got scared looks on their faces at once, running to the living room before she could count.

"G'job, guys! I didn't even have to _count_!" She said cheefully, sitting on the sofa as all the others lazied around in the living room.

"That's because you're undeniably scary..." Len muttered.

"What was that, Len-kun?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing..."

"Yosh! Let's go and read the first e-mail! Are you all ready?" Kira said, pumping her fist into the air.

"Hai, hai..." They all answered dully.

"Hmm..." She said, clicking open the first e-mail. She read the letter out loud.

* * *

><p><em>From: The Parody Writer<em>

_Request, of course. I shall kill you with overflowing requests. Derp._

_I requests pairings fanfics or whatever you said that escapes me right now..._

_SatoxDell_

_KurixRei_

_Long stiry short, Sato is tomboy and slight tsundere. Kuri is shy and polite, and its Kagene Rei._

_Which reminds me...Gakupo can go steal one thing from Luka's room whhereas Kaito can go be vegetarian for a week. And Luka cant kill Gakupo. Meiko is not allowed to abuse Kaito for a week._

_BTW, Sato and Kuri are my friends ocs that she lets me use. She is ChocoKoko._

_One last thing, Len should attempt to steal Neru phone._

_~Emily_

* * *

><p>"Oh my goodness! Someone requested a story!" Kira squeaksed, her eyes like stars. "Emily-san, I will PM you about the details later on~!"<p>

"That's great, Kira-chan... let's move on. Gakupo can steal something from Luka's room." Rin said, grinning. "This may not be so bad now."

This time, Luka dropped her rice onto the floor.

"WH-WHAT? STEAL SOMETHING? FROM _ME_?" She shouted, surprised. "_THAT IDIOT?_"

"Apparently!" Kira said, rubbing her hands together. "Hehehe... this will be fun, all right... hehehe..."

"My pleasure~!" Gakupo said happily, running upstairs to Luka's room.

"W-wait! GAKUPO! STUPID EGGPLANT!" Luka yelled, about to run after him, but Rin tackled her in a hug.

"No can do, Luka-chan. This is too much fun." Rin giggled. She seemed to be on Kira's side now.

"ACK! NOOOOO!" She shrieked, her hand reaching out for the stairs, but nothing could be done at that point...

"Now, the next request states that Kaito should be a vegetarian for ONE WHOLE WEEK." She smiled widely.

"V-vege-" Kaito stuttered, dropping his takoyaki.

"No worries, Kaito~! You can use the same diet I use! After all, I _am _a pure veg... Don't worry!" Kira cheered

"I wonder... why people always _love_ to pick on me..." He said, going to his little corner.

Miku sweatdropped. "Don't worry, Kaito. It's _just_ for one week..."

"Easy for you to say!" He said, looking at his takoyaki longingly. For one week, he wouldn't be able to taste it. He felt so sad. It was like losing ice cream. But losing ice cream would be a lot worse.

"Now, Meiko-chan, you aren't allowed to abuse Kaito for a week. And Luka, you aren't allowed to kill Gakkun!"

"WHAT IS THIS FUCKERY?" They both shouted together, angry. Gakupo was back now, having hidden whatever he took from Luka's room. He merely chuckled. Luka whipped around.

"What... did you take?" She asked, her face red.

"Something~!" He smiled cockily at her.

"You... annoying little...!" She growled. "Where is it?"

"Do you want me to undress so you can find out~?"

Luka turned bright red. "THERE'S NO NEED FOR THAT! JUST GIVE ME WHATEVER TOMORROW!"

She sat back on the sofa, as far away as possible from Gakupo. Gakupo just laughed again and scoots closer, ignoring Luka's glare.

"And the last request is-" Kira was cut of before she could finish.

"Done." Len said, holding up Neru's phone. Neru looked at it in bewilderment, and put her hand in her pocket, searching for her cell phone.

"Wh-wh-when did you take that?" She exclaimed, grabbing for it.

"When you were busy laughing at Gakupo and Luka..."

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"Not before. I see. What. You. Text about." Len smirked, scrolling through her texts. "There has to be a reason for texting all the time..."

Neru turned red. "Give that back, Len!"

He almost dropped the phone. He whispered, "Neru... you're..."

Neru cringed.

"An otaku?" He asked kind of awkwardly. "You text a bunch of random people about otome games? Seriously?"

"I-I..." She had near tears in her eyes. Not wanting him to find out that she was one.

"Neru-chan! I'm an otaku too!" Kira said cheerfully, hugging her. "Let's talk and stuff later on!"

"Re-really?" She exclaimed, her face shining.

"Yeah!" Kira grinned. "But for now, let's go on to the next e-mail..."

She stalked over to the computer, pushing Len aside roughly.

"Okay, so the next one is..." Kira said, reading it out loud.

* * *

><p><em>From: Hanna The Epic<em>

_Heh Heh . . ._

_I dare Miku to admit her un-dying love for Kaito!_

_Ooh! AND,I dare Gakupo to kiss Luka,she may only slap him._

_Last but not least. . ._

_I DARE RIN TO SWITCH PLACES WITH LEN!_

* * *

><p>Once she had finished reading it aloud, Kira smirked. "Hanna-chan, you really are very epic. These requests are great."<p>

"A-a-a-a-admit my... UNDYING LOVE FOR KAITO?" Miku stammered, turning really red.

Kaito kind of blushed. "Why would she do that?"

"The request says it, do it!" Kira said, laughing. Everyone seemed to be enjoying this new system now. They all stared at Miku and Kaito.

"F-fine..." Miku muttered. She blushed so she looked like she had red paing smeared on her face. "Ka-Kaito... I l-l-love... I mean, I'll love y-you... F-FOREVER!"

She screamed the last part, closing her eyes as to not wanting to meet everyone else's eyes.

"H... hmph." Was the only thing Kaito said, slumping back on the sofa. His face was red as well.

"You can't just 'hmph' and sit on the sofa!" Miku exclaimed, her face alike to a tomato's.

"Well... they didn't request anything else."

"O-oh, yeah..."

"Is this love? _Is this love?_" Kira asked excitedly. Kaito and Miku just glared at her, at each other, and then looked away.

"Anyways the next one is... OH MY GOODNESS. Gakupo, it seems to be _your_ day today!"

"Why? I wasn't listening to the rest." He leaned forward, anticipating.

"You're supposed to _kiss_ Luka."

"It _does_ seem to be my day today!" He smirked at Luka, who was speechless beyond words. She just stared at the computer, Kira, and Gakupo with wide eyes, heat slowly reaching her face.

"N-n-n- shouldn't I-I get a say in this?" Luka stammered.

"Well, you get to slap him after... ONLY slap him..."

"B-but... that's not good enough!" She yelled, blushing to no end.

Gakupo leaned forward, and tilted her chin up. Luka gulped, not really knowing what to say; she didn't want her _first kiss_ to be in front of everyone else. If it was anywhere else, she wouldn't mind- no! She would never want a kiss with _Gakupo.._. would she?

It felt like her heart would burst out of her chest in any minute, as Gakupo's face came closer and closer. Like slow motion. She hated slow things. Finally Gakupo's lips touched hers. And her face lit up like a flame. Before, her hands were on his chest, trying to push him back, but her arms slacked... and she kissed him back. And then-

_SLAP!_

"H-H-H-HAPPY?" She growled, her face glowing with heat.

Gakupo looked at her and grinned. "I know I am~!"

"I'm not!"

"You can't deny it, you kissed me back~~!"

"I... I DID NOT!"

"Hah. There was a hesitation. Right there."

"There wasn't!"

"SHUT UP, YOU FOOL!"

As they began to fight, everyone else looked like they had reached nirvana.

"Oh, those two..." Kira said, shaking her head. "The last one; Rin switch places with Len!"

"Oh. That's fairly simple." Len said, looking at Rin. They both shared grin, and ran into another room. Coming out, they were both dressed perfectly like each other.

"Wow. Your cosplay skills are amazing, you two..." Ted said in awe.

"Well, not really. We only switched what we were wearing." Len said.

"In the same room...?" Ted asked kind of pervertedly.

Len turned red. "W-Well.."

"I guess..." Rin mumbled, her face equally so. "LET'S MOVE ON. I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT THIS."

"Alright, alright!" Kira said, smiling. "Next is..."

* * *

><p><em>From: XxSapphireIcyLightsxX <em>

_3 Wow, what a great idea~ xDD I'm so asking random stuff._

_For Len:_

_DO YOU LOVE RIN? :D /Laughs sadistically_

_For Rin:_

_Do you secretly have a physical attraction for Len? ]:D insert another annoying sadistic laugh here_

_For Kaito:_

_SING A DUET WITH ME, PLEASE~! *O* /Fangirls_

_For Luka: _

_I dare you. Lick Gakupo's finger. ._

_...Thant's all I have for now. xD_

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Sapphire-chan!" Kira said joyfully. "I'm glad you think it's a great idea. I think it is too, ne~~?"<p>

"L-LOVE? WHAT IS IT WITH ME AND RIN THAT PEOPLE KEEPING ASKING ABOUT?" Len shouted, his face holding a stronger red colour than before.

"Len. Answer the question." Kira said, tapping her pencil on the keyboard of the laptop.

"I... I..." Len said really, really quietly. "Yeah..."

And then he widened his eyes.

"NO! OF COURSE NOT! DEFINATELY NOT!" Len shouted, ignoring the subtly hurt look on Rin's face. Rin crossed her arms over her chest and ignored Len. She sipped her mango juice sadly.

"Do you have any 'physical attraction' to Len, Rin?" Kira asked, smiling sadistically.

And she spit her mango juice out. Blushing.

"Ph-physical-?" She exlaimed, surprised. She was about to answer yes, but then glared at Len. "No. Of course not. Definately not. I like someone else."

Len looked kind of stunned.

"Who's that?"

"It doesn't matter, does it?"

"I guess not..." But Len _did _look _kind of_ angry.

"A duet? Sure I will!" Kaito smiled widely. "Tell me when you want to meet with me."

"Is that a girl?" Miku asked, chewing on her straw.

"Probably, considering that she wrote '/fangirls' at the end..." Kaito replied to her warily.

"I see..." Miku said, chewing harder on her straw. They all looked at Gakupo and Luka then.

"No way. You're kidding me. No. Effing. Way." Luka said, shaking her head.

"You have to, Luka~!" Gakupo said cheerfully.

Kira merely grinned.

"Here, I'll help you out." Gakupo grinned. He took out a can of canned deluxe tuna that Luka loved. There was only one an left.

Luka gasped. "What are you doing with that?"

He opened it, and put some on his finger, smiling from ear to ear. "That should help, right?"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR AT ALL!" She yelled.

"You want it, right? You know you do~!"

"I-I don't! No! I'm not _licking_ your finger! I'd rather break it!"

"Another hesitation. You can't hide it from me, Luka~!"

"UGH. FINE. JUST TO GET THIS OVER WITH." She growled, grabbing his hand with the tuna on it. She blushed again, and her throat tightened. She put his finger in her mouth, and slowly licked the tuna off it. After a second, she removed his hand, and isolated herself in a corner.

"A-are you happy now?" She muttered, her whole face numb with redness.

"Very." Gakupo replied. He smirked. "That took longer than I thought."

"You're such a pervert." She muttered, hugging her knees.

Kira didn't have anything to say. Tears flowed down her cheeks. "Luka-chan... Luka-chan has grown up! She has climbed those steps! Next thing you know-"

"DO. NOT. FINISH. THAT. SENTENCE."

"Alright, moving on! This will be the last one for today, since I really want to go shopping today..."

* * *

><p><em>From: MonochromeButterfly<em>

_Konichiwa, watashi wa Monokurone Nibui. I won't do anything too painful. I saw this dare before and liked it: Rin and Len swap clothes and hairstyles and see who notices. Kaito, get a job as an ice cream taster to pay for your ice cream bill (I'm willing to bet I'm the only one who'll be nice to you.) Luka, slap Gakupo with a tuna every time he tries to hit on you. (this can last as long as you like.) Sayonara. _

_-Nibui-chan_

* * *

><p>"Ohayou, Nibui-chan! Anata no namae wa kirei-desu yo~!" Kira said cheerfully. "Hontoni. Uso de wa nai."<p>

"I'm just curious, Kira-chan. Why do you need to add that much emphasis to your Japanese when we're _already _speaking Japanese?" Ted asked.

"Just... because?"

"I see..."

"Rin and Len swap clothes!" Kira said cheerfully, and looked at Rin and Len. They didn't move.

"You two.. didn't you hear that?"

"We heard~!" Len said in an oddly weird voice.

"Mhm." Rin also said in a weird voice.

"Don't tell me..." Kira said sullenly.

"We already switched, switched back, and switched again for fun~!" They both said together.

"Pfft. In the same room." Ted snorted snorted with laughter, and Teto elbowed him.

"SHADDUP!" Rin-Len said, blushing furiously.

"And the second one is... Kaito should get a job as an ice cream taster!" Kira said, surprised. "That's amazing. Someone's actually nice to you..."

"Nibui-chan." Kaito had tears in his eyes. "You are simply the best. I love you!"

"Stop hitting on all the girls, jeez." Miku muttered.

"What's with you? You're acting like a jealous girlfriend." Kaito replied, annoyed.

She blushed and widened her eyes. "I am not! No one wants an idiot like you! I don't like you!"

Kaito put both of his hands up. "Relax. I was kidding. And don't worry, I hate you too."

Miku didn't answer him. She stared at him for a minute, hurt that he had used the word 'hate'. She walked away. "I'm going to my room..." She said, looking downcast.

"I feel sick..."

Everyone glared at Kaito, who sweatdropped."You made her cry..." Is what they all implied.

Kira sighed. "Kaito, apologize to Miku later. Don't just throw your words around like that!"

Kaito ran his fingers through his hair. "How was I supposed to know she'd react like that?"

"Because. You're one of us!"

"..."

"Anyways. Luka can slap Gakupo as many times as she liked... with a tuna!" Kira laughed.

Luka grinned. "Finally. Pay back time."

Gakupo was already running into the kitchen in fear.

"COME BACK HERE!"

And you could hear Gakupo's cries in pain.

"Wow. How interesting." Kira laughed so hard, her stomach started to hurt. "Okay, that's all for today. We'll all be doing more tomorrow! Not to worry! And don't forget to ask/request others, like Dell, Haku, Ted, Teto, Tei, Teiru, Ritsu, Mikuo, and all the other UTAUs and fanmades!"

"WE'RE OUT, GUYS!" Kira yelled. "So glad I caught this on tape... hehe..."

The screen goes black.

* * *

><p>Later on, Luka had gone up to her room. She rummaged through her stuff, trying to figure out what had been stolen from her room. Strange, she didn't find anything misplaced whatsoever.<p>

"Huh." She said to herself, confused. What had Gakupo stolen? Was that a lie, then?

And then she widened her eyes. She ran to her bed, lifted up her mattress, and sure enough- it was gone! Her diary, that's what. Rather, her journal of thoughts as she liked to call it. The place where she even wrote who she loved the most...

She hated Gakupo for taking that.

"AAHHHHHH! STUPID EGGPLANT FREAK!" She screamed. The whole neighourhood heard her.


End file.
